Forever You Are Mine
by Caminata Zoya
Summary: Saat seseorang terlalu cinta, muncul pikiran-pikiran gila, tindakan-tindakan gila. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat. Mencintaimu. /DLDR/


**Forever You are Mine**

 **By Caminata Zoya**

 **.**

 _Saat seseorang terlalu cinta, muncul pikiran-pikiran gila, tindakan-tindakan gila._

 _Aku mencintaimu. Sangat. Mencintaimu._

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basuke ©** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **No profit gained from this work of fanfiction**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 **Rated T for language and plot**

 **GAJE, might be TYPOS, Kuroko's POV, little bit OOC, Character Development, Death-Chara etc.**

 **According to the summary, be wise whether you want to continue reading or not! :)**

 **Thanks in advance**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Aku selalu mencintainya...

Sangat mencintainya...

.

.

.

.

"Tetsu-kun, kau mau ikut ke Maji Burger juga kan?" Momoi-san menoleh dan bertanya padaku, Aomine-kun yang berdiri di sebelahnya juga ikut menoleh. Mereka berdua tampak kompak meyakinkanku untuk ikut.

Jujur saja, aku tidak ingin ikut mereka. Namun kemudian Aomine-kun tersenyum padaku dan Momoi-san seketika meraih tangan kiriku, hingga semburat tipis merah jambu muncul di kedua belah pipiku. Tidak ada ruang untuk menghindari ajakan mereka.

.

Seperti biasa, aku memesan segelas vanilla shake dan mengambil tempat duduk tepat di sebelah jendela, di seberang Momoi-san dan Aomine-kun yang duduk berdampingan. Seperti biasa pula, Momoi-san mengeluh akan porsi makan Aomine-kun yang begitu besar.

Seandainya aku adalah dia...

.

"Oi, Satsuki. Aku minta minumanmu dong." Aomine-kun bertanya dengan wajah yang belepotan karena saus.

Momoi-san yang sedang menyeruput minumannya langsung mendelik ke arah Aomine-kun. "Moo~, Dai-chan! Kau kan sudah minum banyak sekali, dan masih ingin meminta soft-drink milikku?"

Meskipun mengomel, Momoi-san tetap saja memberikan soft-drink yang baru saja dia minum.

"Sankyuu." Tak butuh waktu lama, Aomine-kun langsung menyeruput minuman itu hingga habis tak bersisa.

Ciuman tidak langsung!

.

.

"Jaa ne, Tetsu-kun~ Jangan telat datang ya besok!~" Momoi-san melambaikan tangannya saat kami berpisah di perempatan.

Aku masih diam, mengamati sepasang kekasih itu semakin berjalan menjauh dari tempatku berdiri saat ini.

Momoi-san tampak merangkul manja lengan kanan Aomine-kun, sedangkan yang dirangkul tampak tersenyum lembut sembari mengacak-acak surai merah jambu kekasihnya.

Seandainya aku adalah dia...

.

.

.

Aku sebenarnya tidak berminat sama sekali pada basket atau jenis olah raga apapun. Fisikku yang lemah tidak membiarkanku untuk terlalu banyak melakukan aktivitas berkeringat. Aku juga sadar, kemampuan shootingku tidak terlalu bagus. Tapi demi dia, hanya demi orang itu, aku rela mempertaruhkan kondisi fisikku.

Menjalani menu latihan yang seperti neraka, pulang larut malam, dan terkadang muntah-muntah karena beratnya latihan yang dijalani. Semua hanya demi dekat dengan dirinya. Basket kini menjadi salah satu hobiku.

.

Di Minggu pagi ini, aku datang ke lapangan basket lebih awal. Aku datang setelah kemarin meminta Aomine-kun melatih kemampuan shootingku dan meminta Momoi-san mengamati perkembanganku.

"Tetsu-kun~~"

"Yo..Tetsu!"

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Momoi-san, Aomine-kun."

"Jaa~ langsung saja dimulai. Aku akan mengamati latihan kalian dari pinggir lapangan."

Ternyata, Aomine-kun bukan tipe orang yang sepenuhnya acuh. Buktinya, ia masih mau mengajari orang lain bermain basket. Ah benar juga, basket adalah bidangnya. Tentu saja Aomine-kun tidak akan menolak apapun yang berhubungan dengan hal itu. Lihat saja, dia mengajarkan teknik shooting dengan sangat semangat.

Itukah yang membuat Momoi-san menyukai Aomine-kun?

.

"Kurasa cukup, Aomine-kun. Latihan ini sungguh membuatku lelah." Napasku tersengal-sengal, aku tidak mungkin melanjutkan latihan.

"Dasar kau ini, Tetsu. Padahal kau yang memintaku melatihmu, tapi kau menyerah duluan," Aomine-kun menggeleng-geleng kepala, "Sudahlah, istirahat sana. Aku hanya bercanda."

Kami menuju pinggir lapangan, tempat Momoi-san menunggu kami sembari memegang dua botol minuman ditangannya.

"Oi, Satsuki! Ayo main one on one. Aku masih ingin bermain basket."

"Kalau Dai-chan sih gak akan bisa berhenti main, walau disuruh sekalipun."

Momoi-san berdiri dan mengikuti Aomine-kun yang sudah lebih dulu melangkah kembali ke lapangan.

Aku hanya duduk diam dari sisi lapangan, mengatur napas yang masih berat sembari memandang ke arah mereka berdua.

.

"Ayo, Satsuki! Ambil bolanya!" Aomine-kun masih mendribel bola basket di tangannya sambil bergerak menghindari kejaran.

"Ugh! Susah sekali tahu! Mo...~ Dai-chan! Bisa bermain biasa saja? Aku kan tidak pandai bermain basket!" Momoi-san terlihat cukup kewalahan bermain one-on-one dengan Aomine-kun yang notabene seorang pemain basket.

"Bermain biasa bagaimana? Ini sudah biasa, Satsuki! Aku bahkan sudah menurunkan pertahananku."

Tampan, gagah, pandai bermain basket pula. Pantas saja ia sangat cocok bersama gadis seperti Momoi-san.

Sedangkan aku?

Bermain basket saja aku payah!

.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan permainan.

Bola di tangan Aomine-kun hampir terebut, namun dia dengan cepat mengangkat bola orange tersebut ke atas, melebihi tinggi Momoi-san. Karena refleks, Momoi-san pun melompat untuk menggapai bola dan berhasil. Saat turun, dia hilang keseimbangan dan hampir limbung ke belakang, namun Aomine-kun lebih cepat untuk menangkap dan menopang badan Momoi-san dengan kedua tangannya. Punggung Momoi-san menukik ke belakang, sedangkan tubuh Aomine-kun merendah ke depan, ke arah gadis di depannya. Perantara mereka hanya bola basket yang ada di genggaman Momoi-san.

Aku...sangat...iri...

Degg

Seandainya dia tidak ada!

.

.

TIDAK

.

.

SEANDAINYA DIA MATI SAJA!

.

Aku menyukaimu. Melihat hal seperti tadi sungguh tidak menyenangkan. Aku tahu kalian sepasang kekasih, tapi...

Momoi-san, kau..

.

Dia tidak tahu perasaanku.

Aku benci.

Benci.

.

.

Hari telah beranjak petang, kami memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Momoi-san, Aomine-kun, aku pergi duluan ya!" pamitku sembari meraih tas.

"Ya, Tetsu-kun. Hati-hati ya!"

"Yo. Hati-hati, Tetsu!"

Aku meninggalkan mereka yang masih sibuk berkemas di pinggir lapangan.

Setelah berjalan sebentar, aku teringat ada sesuatu yang harus kutanyakan pada Momoi-san.

"Momoi-san, tentang latihan be-"

Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-kataku. Karena saat aku berbalik ke arah mereka, aku menemukan hal yang sangat tidak ingin kulihat.

Tampak Momoi-san yang sedang tersandar di jaring kawat pembatas lapangan, tubuhnya dipayungi oleh tubuh jangkung Aomine-kun, sisi kanan dan kirinya dibatasi oleh kedua tangan kekar milik Aomine-kun.

Kepala Aomine-kun tertunduk ke arah Momoi-san. Bibir mereka bertaut. Cukup lama. Cukup lama bagiku untuk bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang mereka lakukan. Setelah itu, mereka terlihat tertawa bersama...

INGIN KUBUNUH!

MATI!

DIA HARUS MATI!

DIA TAK MENGETAHUI PERASAANKU!

DIA. HARUS. MATI!

.

.

.

.

Orang tua Momoi-san tampak sangat kehilangan ketika memandang bingkai foto putrinya.

Aomine-kun juga tampak sangat terpukul dengan kepergian kekasihnya. Ia hanya mampu menunduk. Aku yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa ia menyembunyikan tangisnya.

Aku mendekat, kukalungkan tangan ke bahunya, berusaha menenangkannya. "Aomine-kun, ikhlaskan saja dia. Dia tidak akan tenang disana jika melihatmu seperti ini. Masih ada aku disini, kita harus semakin akrab, dan semakin akrab lagi." Kueratkan rangkulanku. "Kita akan selalu bersama. Selamanya..."

Karena aku sangat mencintaimu.

Melebihi Momoi-san mencintaimu.

Cinta.

Cinta.

SANGAT CINTA!

HINGGA TAK TERTAHANKAN!

.

.

.

.

.

"Tetsu-kun, kenapa kau malah mengajakku kesini? Bukankah tempat janjian kita adalah yang tadi itu?"

Aku menatap Momoi-san dengan tatapan kosong. "Aku mencintainya."

"Apa maksud-KYAA!"

Aku dapat melihat tubuh Momoi-san terjun bebas menghantam arus deras sungai di bawahku. Aku berhasil menyingkirkannya.

.

.

.

" _Pada Senin pagi, seorang warga menemukan sesosok mayat berjenis kelamin perempuan di tepi sung—_ "

 _Klik_

Kuroko mematikan televisinya, kemudian tersenyum.

Sayonara...Momoi-san.

.

-END-

* * *

 **A/N: Hallo guys! Fanfic pertama di akun collab ini. Dan yang kami pilih adalah fandom KnB, yeay! Mudah-mudahan memuaskan ya.. Maaf kalo hasilnya gaje, karena otak authors emang dari sononya udah gaje sih. BTW, ff ini hasil collab dari Kkajong dan Asahina Yuuhi. FF ini terinspirasi dari salah satu komik kece di Webtoon yang berjudul "Kumpulan Kisah Misteri Korea". Pas pertama baca ini langsung kepikiran buat bikin ff Kuro-Ao-Momo. Jadi ya, gitu lah. Wkwk**

 **MAAF, Warning di atas sengaja enggak masukin Sho-ai, soalnya entar ketebak gimana endingnya. Bikin ending yang gak ketebak itu susah, ini aja agak gak yakin kalau endingnya bener-bener gak ketebak dari awal. *tee~hee~* Selain itu,** _ **we think that the summary says what's in the story**_ **, ini warning juga lho..**

 **Selain itu, projek ff ini juga sebagai pelepas stress kami akibat tugas-tugas kuliah yang mulai membandel.** _ **OMG! So many tasks that should be done. We need to refresh our brains for a while by doing this activity. _**_

 _ **THANKS FOR READING!**_ **:) :) :) Yuk review, sarannya juga monggo.**

 **Tunggu ff collab yang lain ya.. dengan author kece (baca: gaje) lainnya.**

 **Sign,**

 **Kkajong**

 **Asahina Yuuhi**


End file.
